


A Home for Her

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [13]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Crew as Family, Gen, Home, Memories, POV River Tam, Post-Serenity (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'any, any, "don't worry, you're with us now"' by kurosakiami01
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Kudos: 5





	A Home for Her

It happened every once in a while that something struck her, a word, a thought, a memory, and the real world just faded away, plunging her back into the darkness and pain of what came before.

The River raged and fought, usually to no avail, helplessly drowning in her own waves, until finally, thankfully, it passed.

When she woke to reality at last, a warmth enveloped her, welcoming her home, as she looked into the smiling faces of her captain and the crew of family, knowing with certainty that things would get better.


End file.
